


Dragon Turn: Golden Age

by Flamesofanangelswings



Series: Dragon Turn [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Oc only appears once in this book, Oc will appear in future books again, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadows - Freeform, Skeletons, dragon - Freeform, monster souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Gaster never thought taking care of two children Skeletons would be problem to raise by himself, oh how wrong he was...





	1. Prologue

Our story begins inside the True Lab, where Gaster was hard at work on his project he had been to work on, he was trying to make a human soul for the king. He already had made successfully had created two artificial monster souls from his own hands leaving holes in his hands, he was very proud that he was now a father and he would do all in his power to be the best father he could be to his children and protect them to the best of his abilities. A loud crashing sound came from above the True Lab in the other lab causing Gaster to look up from his work, _Someone must be trying to sneak themselves in the other lab, I must go see who is trying to get into my lab,_ Gaster thought to himself as he got up to check on the small artificial souls in their cantors real quick first. He had labeled the Souls SANS and PAPYRUS, he gave the small souls a soft smile before going to the elevator the lead to the other lab. When he was gone a figure had came out from the shadows whose face was hidden by the shadows as it appeared, the figure was obviously male from is body structure and it headed to the cantor that was labeled SANS.

“Hello, little one,” the figure spoke softly and sweetly as it stood in front of the soul, he pulled out a few things out from his sleeveless black trench coat pockets and put them next to the cantor, he pulled out a cantor from his backpack of a different soul which looked like it was going to shatter at any minute. The soul didn’t look like a humans or a monsters soul and placed it next to the SANS cantor facing SANS cantor,”I am keeping my promise old friend.” The figure told the strange Soul that looked like pure shadows and blood liquid as he took one of the needles that held a red liquid inside of it the figure gently opened SANS cantor and he took the needle and penetrated the soul carefully inside releasing the red liquid into the soul. The soul was shivering badly as the red liquid was forced into it like it was in terrible pain, as the figure finished it slid out the needle and put the lad back on before going to the other one. 

He wasn’t so gentle with this soul like the other one, because he didn't really care for this soul unlike the other one but he had to do it to make things fair and bite into it with his fangs sucking out its magic, he didn’t drink all of the souls magic from this one he just made it weak enough for him to do what was needed to be done and took the second needle that was filled with a yellowish glitter substance and put it in the soul that welling allowed it to take it easily as it was already in pain from his bite. Once it was empty he used his tongue to heal the bite mark he had made to make it look like it wasn’t bit in the first place. He put the soul back in its cantor before burning away the items with fire he summoned and left leaving behind the strange soul. 

This was the start of something chaotic...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to update hope you guys enjoy!

_Entry 1: Both of the souls had been acting strangely for the past few days. They've been shaking constantly and that's not all, both of the souls where changing rapidly. This was new and it had intrigued me, but every time I tried getting near the souls they would flinch away. I don't know what's wrong with them but I pray that they'll be fine and can form into true Skeletons._

Gaster pulled away from his typing on his keyboard and saved his entry before getting up to check on the souls. He hadn't put the full truth down in his entry, he already knew someone had done something to his son's souls. He had noticed a few piercings on each of the souls, he wasn't that stupid to not realize someone had come into his lab when he had gotten distracted. And that wasn't all neither, whoever had done this had left a dying soul which was lacking something out of it's inner core. It was strange and different, it wasn't a human soul he knew that full will since human Souls were more dominant with one trait and it obviously wasn't a monster soul either since it should have shattered by now but hasn't as of yet. It didn't help that that the soul was also made of shadows but he was still going to help it no matter the risk.

Gasters attention want immediately towards the SANS soul because it had started to surround itself in a hard egg type of shell but it was different from a normal egg shell. Eggs that he seen before monsters had been sealed underground a long time ago and none had looked like this one. It looked like it had scales like fish but wasn't a fish type scale that he had ever seen, it also had golden markings on it. As soon as it stopped finished forming in the container the egg slammed down to the bottom of the container since the soul was no longer keeping it floating. Gaster waited a bit before opening the container lad and taking the egg out, to Gasters suprise the egg was may look big but its weight was as light as a feather.

Gaster let out a sigh holding the egg not knowing what to do with it mostly, he knew that the egg would be able to hatch but into what? He knew that something was indeed wrong and couldn't put a finger on how it was wrong. He also knew that eggs needed to be kept warm to hatch but their wasn't anything in the lab to keep the egg warm. He wish he knew what to do with the egg until he was able to get it to hatch, he got up out of his chair and took a look at Papyrus's soul. It hadn't changed yet which was a relief to him though the only thing different about the Papyrus soul was that it glittered constantly with no reason as to why it does. Gaster let out a sigh and left his office with the egg putting it into a bag so he could show the king the truth without writing an entry down.

He rather not write it down anyways since others would try to do get the same results as him, which wouldn't be a good idea at all. They didn't know that this happened at all, the king was the only one he could tell without telling anyone else. He needed to know what to do with the egg first before anything else and he hoped the king would have an answer to his questions.

As Gaster left the office he had failed to notice a wolf made of shadows in the corner of the room. The wolf was 5 feet tall and had a red zip stripe on its shadowy pelt going down its body to its back leg. It watched Gaster closely as the skeleton had worked throughout the day in the lab, upon Gaster leaving with the egg it made sure to replace his memory so he wouldn't take the egg to the king of the underground but to his home. After it had done it's job for the day it disappeared into the shadows like it was never there to begin with.


End file.
